


Behave, Colomar.

by Sparkly_Deviant



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Arguments, Dancing, Everyone’s got the big gay, Jealous!sombra, Multi, Rarepair, mercy and Moira used to date, secret ball, wrote this when I was off my head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkly_Deviant/pseuds/Sparkly_Deviant
Summary: Basically. Ginger giant has to teach feisty Spanish bitch how to be polite, because they’re going to an undercover ball. They both have targets to go to, Both of them being awkward past meetings. Also, dancing.





	1. Chapter 1

 

“What on earth do you mean, I have to teach the girl to be /nice/ and polite? We all know that’s impossible! She’s infuriating.” 

The words echoed around the room they were stood in, and Akande sighed quietly into the back of his hand because he’d gotten exactly the reaction he didn’t want. He knew pairing Moira and Sombra together was going to be a regret, but he had no choice. Gabriel refused to work with her since russia, Widow wasn’t going to the ball due to her being to recognisable, and Akande could not deal with her. She kept referring to him as a character from, one punch man? He isn’t sure why, he isn’t sure what it is either. 

“I understand you don’t want to, Miss O’deorain but you must. Everyone else is busy, and you know we do not trust our usual operatives with her. The last ones still in therapy.” He chuckled at the memory, turning to face Moira and her everlasting glare. 

“I cannot work with her. She is insatiable. She wants everything and more and will most likely try to get into much work again. Besides, if she’s going to have to go and try to find Jesse at this ball, then what use is it to me to try and look after her? With their past I’m certain he could handle her.” She groaned, running a hand through her hair and looking at him. It’s bad enough she would have to talk to Angela, the woman had been head over heels with her when she’d been a part of Overwatch and she’d enjoyed it, but when she left she left Angela behind. She didn’t love her any longer, and when Angela tried to confront her in front of everyone like they were still lovers it was rather awkward.. she’d prefer not to think of it. 

“Moira, if she tries anything you can use her as a test subject for a week or something. I need you to do this.” He looked at her, Crossing his arms. There was a tone of authority to his voice when he spoke and the taller woman had no choice but to sigh and nod her head. 

“..Fine. But if she happens to go missing whilst we’re working, please keep your mouth shut.” With that she turned on her heel, walking out to go find the girl who would most likely be in the tech lab. She was always there. Moira had once looked into the technology on her back, when she got knocked out in a fight. She’s rather relaxed when she’s asleep. She isn’t scowling or teasing, which is definitely an improvement. Moira walked down the hallways, listening to her footsteps as they echoed. She already knows this is going to be an awful week; but once they’d finished the undercover stuff she’d be fine. Speaking of, akande had given her a list, of what they neeeded to do. It read; 

  * outfits
  * manners
  * dancing
  * hair
  * Tech (Sombra knows what to get).     



 

She pushed the door of the tech lab open, looking around and letting her eyes linger on the smaller girl, who was sat with her hands currently preoccupied with a small purple ear piece. Hm. She must’ve been working on them already. That’s good.

”Sombra.”

She had to restrain a chuckle at the way she had jumped slightly, turning to face her and huffing. “Oh- Give a girl some warning next time you come storming in here.”

Moira simply rolled her eyes, Crossing her arms and looking down at the girl as she spoke. “We need to sort your outfit out for Friday. We’re going out, come on.” 

She was glad that Sombra simply stood without much of an argument, walking towards the Irish woman and walking out, Waiting for her and then the two started walking. Moira was lucky enough to be able to wear a suit, and much to Sombras disappointment she was the one stuck in a dress. 

“I’m warning you now; this is going to take a long time. I’m not happy about having to wear some big fuck off dress, So I’m gonna find one I actually like.” Sombra states, looking up and glancing to Moira who just shrugs and nods her head.

”That seems fair.”  Moira murmured, looking up as they walked, brushing her hair behind her ear. She always had it short, it was more practical for her occupation where as Sombra had long hair, usually parted to the side. She’d have to have it put up for the party or something, that was Gabriels advice. Said jesse fell for any girl with her hair in a bun and a pretty dress, and it was no surprise the cowboy had held some sort of affection for the girl when they’d met in the past. Moira wasn’t certain of their past, she knows it was before blackwatch so it must’ve been a while. Every time someone mentions it she goes deadly quiet and they have to deal with her in a mood, so she doesn’t bring it up. After a short drive, they get to the shop that Akande had told them to go to and walked inside. 

“Oh hello dears..” Sombra toned out the woman’s voice as she spoke behind the register, letting Moira do most of the work. She glanced around the dresses in the room, ignoring Moiras quiet laugh as the woman had suggested the two may be together. Please. She’d rather die. Though, she’d be a liar if she said she hadn’t thought of the genetisicist as hot. Course she was, tall, pretty in a weird way. Independent. Sombra glances over to Moira, who’s walking with the woman to some black suits whilst she lets the Hispanic have a little wonder through. 

“Edgy much?” She muttered, tucking her hands in her coat pockets and looking down at some of the dresses. Impractical, Tight, Oh god no that’s too short, Meh, Is that neon green? Yikes. She settled her eyes on one though, a dark blue dress which came out a bit at the bottom. Not too much, but not too little. 

“I think you’d suit it.” She heard Moira say, glancing to the other woman and realising she must’ve been staring at it, clearing her throat. 

“Whatever. It’s nice, I guess.” Sombra saw Moira roll her eyes, though the smile on her face remained and she happily smiled down at the floor. 

“Try it on.” 

* * *

 


	2. tú ag féachaint go hálainn

“Try it on.” Sombra looked down the dress, running her hands over the fabric and glancing to the woman who’s been showing Moira the suits, tilting her head and she nodded almost enthusiastically.

“Yes, Go ahead. Changing rooms are just down there.” She pointed a slightly shaky hand, bless her the woman was getting old, down to the changing rooms. Sombra took the dress and disappeared for the moment. The woman, who’s name badge read Marie, was rather.. Cute, to be honest. A cliche old woman in her seventies, who was really good at dress designs.

”She’ll suit it. So, What did you say she was to you again.?” Marie tilted her head, watching Sombra walk off to the changing rooms before glancing back to Moira

”A work friend.” Moira nodded her head, glancing to the outfits they’d been speaking about before she’d sent Sombra off to try on her own

”I think you’d make a lovely couple..” Marie laughed quietly, looking down and holding one of the ties up like she was seeing what it would look like against moiras neck, before nodding and putting it back down to continue her search for her best fit. She’d make one custom of course, she had Moiras measurements for past experiences.

”Please. Shes.. Childish. Immature.” Moira shrugged with a soft smile, though the idea of the two being together wasn’t exactly something she wanted. Sure, Sombra was cute. But her attitude was witty and smart, and they were constantly bickering. 

“She didn’t seem like it then, though.. Maybe she’s just trying to get your attention. She can’t be that annoying.” Marie laughed, a sweet smile on her face as she spoke, glancing over to the changing rooms.

 

”..True.. She is a very, very good person at what she does. I do enjoy her company when she’s not in her more excited moods. She’s actually quite soft when she things no ones watching.” Moira realised she’d been rambling a little bit, clearing her throat and looking up to see Sombra stood with the most mischievous smile on her face, though she was obviously somewhat uncomfortable with the dress. Of course she was she hated the things, but it did suit her. It was gorgeous, and she made it work in just the right way.

”awww! I knew you liked me really.” She laughed, looking at her and standing with her hands on her hips. She could’ve sworn she saw Moira blushing, but that never happened right? 

“Whatever. Tú ag féachaint go hálainn.” Moira muttered, looking down and glancing back up to Sombra, who just laughed because she had no idea what Moira had said and just assumed it was an insult. “Are you happy with it?” She saw the other girl nod her head, glancing to Marie and nodding. The little woman disappeared with Sombra so they could get some proper sizes and such. It took them about twenty minutes and everything was sorted, Moira chose a suit that was plain black with gold spirals across the collar. They left after that, and in the car ride Sombra had ended up leaning againt the Irish woman, who was going to push her off before she saw the look on her face. 

“..She reminded me of my mother.” 

“..Was she nice?” Moira tilted her head, glancing down to the smaller girl who nodded and spoke again, though she was quiet.

”Yes. At least, I think she was. I remember her being.. happy, a lot. She was always smiling when I saw her.” Sombra nodded, smiling slightly when she spoke before realising just how close she’d gotten to Moira and sitting up, hearing her laugh. 

Moira rolled her eyes, ruffling sombras hair and looking out the window.

”I’m sure she was a lovely woman. Now. What should we do next?”

“Maybe just head back, I can finish up on the ear prices and we can go over what we’re going to do.” 

Moira nodded her head, looking back out the window as they pulled up near the building. It wasn’t as bad as she’d have thought it would’ve been afterall. 


	3. Jealousy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo! Past events, flashbacks I suppose. Fluffy!! Pretty much a filler I’m sorry guys, I’m working on a sally face fan fiction and updating my maze runner one!

Moira looked down, nodding her good byes to the driver who had dropped her and Sombra off at the pathway, walking with the younger girl down the gravel pavements, Stretching her arms above her head.

“Can you dance, Sombra?” Moira tilted her head, looking up and glancing down to the floor, biting the inside of her cheek. She hopes she had a somewhat decent grasp about the whole thing, she’d really rather not have to spend her time trying to help her out and she knows Sombra doesn’t give up easily but she always managed to get flustered extremely quickly.

“Kinda? I mean. I’m guessing you don’t just mean normal dancing, right?” The girl tilted her head up at the scientist who simply nodded in response. She remembered near Christmas, She’d gone to a bar. Met a guy there, unsurprisingly it was Jesse. They’d danced together then, but it was just a friendly moment. Nothing serious, and they were both drunk. Neither of them remembered much in the morning, and it certainly was embarrassing when she had rolled over in bed only to realise this wasn’t her room and was in fact Jesse McCrees. Something they both agreed to never talk of, every again. Never even mentioned it, not when they met every so often not even when they fell out.   
They may have odd lines of work, but they respect eachothers dignity. 

“It doesn’t matter, I’ll teach you. Just.. try not to step on my feet.” Moira chuckled quietly, rolling her eyes at the memory of Sombra once stamping her foot down onto Moiras because they’d had a disagreement. Her reaction was priceless though, when Moira turned around and scowled at her. She could’ve sworn she’s never seen someone regret an action so much in their life. 

“Pfft. I’m graceful as fuck, actually.” Sombra laughed quietly, looking down at the floor as they walked into the building, simply following the other woman as they walked into the hall that was rarely used. They normally just come in for meetings, but the tables had all been pushed aside and it left a large space in the middle. She must’ve planned this the cunning bastard-   
It would be a huge lie, for Sombra to say she wasn’t nervous. But, surprisingly the next half hour or so was relatively peaceful.

“Don’t forget you’ll be wearing a dress, so keep that in mind.” Thats all Moira had said before she’d taken one of sombras hands, the other resting on the younger girls hip as she led them both through some sort of dance, simple but elegant all at the same time. Sombra actually found herself enjoying it, and by the end of the hour they’d end up pissing about, blasting loud pop music and dancing stupidly to it. It was strange, seeing Moira go from some serious work person, to just another friend dancing and swaying her hips in time to the music, whilst Sombra laughed and twisted her hands in some fancy patterns, To be honest it was actually really cute. 

“Well. That was quite the experience.” Moira chuckled when the music quietened down, and they both stood, hair a mess and clothes messed up from their usually neat standards.   
“You’re not that bad to be around afterall, it seems.” That earned her a small punch to the shoulder but Moira was pretty certain she deserved it. 

“Yeah, I’m amazing.” Sombra laughed, standing with her hands on her hips proudly, smiling and running a hand through her hair, glancing to the other woman.  
“It was fun.”

“Yeah. But, I’m glad you can actually formally dance. Otherwise this would’ve been a nightmare.”

“I told you, I’m a girl of many talents.” Sombra laughs, a phrase she says a lot on missions and just in general. It reminded her of Jesse though. Something she wasn’t happy about. How he’d always be the one to boast about himself even if it was a joke. She frowned slightly before looking back at Moira, smiling.  
“Let’s go back to the tech lab. I want to show you something.”


End file.
